Polskie drogi nie takie idealne...
Totalna Porażka: Rywalizacja w Trasie Odcinek 4 Poczekalnia na lotnisku w Warszawie Roxanne: 'Cztery godziny tu siedzimy, a ja już we wszystkich miejscach zrobiłam sobie selfie. T_T '''Scott: '''A w męskim kiblu? '''Roxanne: '''Zapomniałam! ''(pobiegła) '''Carly: Ale ona głupia. Lightning: 'Serio? Ty to mówisz? '''Carly: '''Ja to mówię. Nie słyszysz? ''Jen przychodzi z mnóstwem zakupów (ciuchów, butów...) 'Jen: '''Ile tu sklepów na lotnisku! ''Roxanne przybiega taranując Jen - rozsypują się jej zakupy 'Jen: '''Co to miało być? '''Roxanne: '''Nie zwróciłam na ciebie uwagi. Tak jak wszyscy w tym programie. ''Jen bierze telefon Roxanne i rzuca nim o podłogę, ten się cały stłukł 'Roxanne: '''Ogarnij się. ''(wyciąga z kieszeni drugi telefon) 'David: '''Chris nas tu zostawił. Jak myślicie, co teraz mamy robić? ''Chris przychodzi 'Stephanie: '''Nareszcie raczyłeś ruszyć dupsko i do nas przyjść. '''Chris: '''Nie ''raczyłem ruszyć dupsko, a w końcu dogadałem się z właścicielem lotniska ile kosztować mnie będzie pokrycie kosztów za zniszczoną wieżę kontroli lotów. '''Scott: '''Czyli już wiesz, że nic nie zarobisz na tym sezonie? '''Chris: '''Koszty tego już pokryje kto inny. Pamiętaj, że gdybym ja nic nie zarobił na tym sezonie to zwycięzca też nie. Producenci są na wszysto przygotowani. Nieprzypadkowo kontrakt miał 30 stron. '''Roxanne: '''Dobra, daruj już sobie. '''Chris: '''To zaczniemy od '''połączenia drużyn! Scott: 'Przecież to dopiero... '''Chris: '''W ogóle mnie to nie interesuje. '''Scott (PZ): '''Teraz trudniej mi będzie zagadać do Stephanie. A tak zawsze miałem jakiś powód. Uwielbiam ją za to, że chce wygrywać za wszelką cenę. Pasujemy do siebie. '''Chris: '''Ze spraw organizacyjnych jeszcze jedna rzecz. Carly dołącza do programu! '''Carly: '''Yay! '''David (PZ): '''TAAAAAAK!!! '''Chris: '''A teraz wsiadajcie do campera. ''Wszyscy wsiedli Camper przejechał 20 metrów i się zatrzymał 'Chris: '''Już jesteśmy. '''Stephanie: '''To nie było śmieszne. Ani trochę. '''Lightning: '''Normalnie z prędkością światła pojechaliśmy! Taki właśnie powinien być wóz Lightninga! '''Chris: '''Znajdujemy się w Warszawie. '''Roxanne: '''Niewiarygodne. -_- '''Chris: '''Inspiracją scenarzystów do tego odcinka był program Najgorszy Polski Kierowca. W każdym odcinku trzy pary zawodników muszą przejechać jakąś trasę i popełnić przy tym jak najmniej wykroczeń. Zawsze są brane do programu osoby, które mają prawo jazdy, ale chyba dostali je po niezłej łapówce, bo kierują fatalnie. '''Lightning: '''Bo ja mam kilka pytań. Co na przykład znaczy słowo ''fatalnie albo łapówce? '''Chris: '''Podzielę was na cztery dwuosobowe drużyny. Jedna osoba dostaje mapę, druga kieruje. Drużyny będą takie: '''Chris: '''Musicie dotrzeć z lotniska na Stadion Narodowy. Tam będzie meta dzisiejszego wyzwania. Wsiadajcie do samochodów i jedźcie! '''Roxanne i Jen Jen: '''Zapnij pasy. '''Roxanne: '''A po co? '''Jen: '''To chociaż mapę wyjmij i powiedz mi gdzie mam jechać. '''Roxanne: '''Nie wiem, może najpierw włącz silnik, bo reszta już pojechała. '''Jen: Odłóż ten telefon i mów, gdzie mam jechać! Roxanne odkłada telefon Roxanne: '''Jedź przez Żwirki i Wigury, na rondzie Jana Szala skręć w... '''Jen: '''Skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie niby to jest!? '''Max i Lightning Max: 'Na rondzie pierwsza w prawo. '''Lightning: '''Lightning wie lepiej gdzie jechać niż kurdupel z fioletowymi włosami. Na rondzie jadę prosto! ''Pojechał prosto (dosłownie) i przejechał znak 'Lightning: '''Chyba nikt nie zauważy. ''(pojechał dalej) '''Carly i David David: '''To gdzie mam jechać? '''Carly: '''W lewo! '''David: '''Tu nie ma żadnego skrętu w lewo. Prosto lub w prawo. '''Carly: '''Na rondzie zawróć, źle jedziemy. '''David: '''Tu nie ma żadnego ronda. Pokaż mapę. ... Mapa topograficzna północno-wschodniego Mozambiku? '''Carly: '''Nie ta mapa? '''David: '''Nie wierzę... '''Scott i Stephanie Wszyscy na nich trąbią Stephanie: 'Czemu oni, do cholery, trąbią?! '''Scott: '''Jedziesz środkiem i zajmujesz oba pasy. I może przyspiesz, bo jesteśmy pewnie ostatni. '''Chris (CB radio): '''Trochę się mylisz. Jesteście teraz na prowadzeniu. '''Stephanie: '''Widzisz? Potrafisz tylko krytykować. Zamknij się najlepiej. ... Gdzie mam tu jechać? '''Scott: '''A teraz mam ci powiedzieć?! '''Stephanie: '''Dobra, nie musisz, jadę prosto. '''Scott: '''Skręć tu w lewo. '''Stephanie: '''Chcesz saobotować naszą drużynę. Nie uda ci się to! ''Jadą na skrzyżowaniu prosto i stoją w długim korku '''Scott: '''Gratuluję! -_- '''Stephanie: '''Robiłeś problemy, nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć i mówisz, że moja wina? Powiedz gdzie jest najbliższy szpital psychiatryczny to zawiozę cię tam. '''Chris (CB radio): '''Kłótnie wam nie pomagają. Roxanne i Jen was wyprzedzili. '''Roxanne i Jen Jen: 'Prosto tutaj? '''Roxanne: '''Nie. '''Jen: '''To w którą stronę skręcić? '''Roxanne: '''Nie wiem! '''Jen: '''Mam dość! ''(wyrzuca smartfona Roxanne za okno) 'Roxanne: '''To był mój ostatni, idiotko! '''Jen: '''Masz problem. ''Roxanne wysiadła '''Jen: '''Możesz się ogarnąć? Wyzwanie trwa... o! Złote Tarasy! Ostatnio otworzyli tu... '''Chris: Widzę, że niewiele drużyn traktuje to zadanie poważnie. Drużyna, która przyjedzie ostatnia - odpadnie! Max i Lightning Max: '''Jedź! Bardziej zielone nie będzie. '''Lightning: '''I tak Lightning cię nie słucha! '''Max: '''Ta mapa jest zepsuta! Nigdzie tu nie ma Alei Jerozolimskich! Ciekawe kim byli ci Jerozolimscy. '''Lightning: Gadasz cały czas! Jesteś zbyt głupi, by zobaczyć, że nigdzie nie pojedziemy. Jakiś debil stoi tu od 15 minut! Max: To jest parking! Nigdy nie dojedziemy do mety... Carly i David Carly: To jakiej ulicy szukać? David: 'Poszukaj równoległej ulicy do Al. Niepodległości to ominiemy korek. '''Carly: '''Skręć w prawo i na rondzie prosto. '''David: '''Te uliczki przypominają mi ulice w Brukseli. Pamiętasz jak byliśmy tam w zeszłym sezonie? '''Carly: '''Coś było takiego. '''David: '''Było całowanie się w deszczu, a po tym zerwaliśmy... ''Zaczynają się całować, nie zwracając uwagi, że ich samochód dalej jedzie. ''Wjeżdżają na skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle i '''powodują kolizję drogową'' David: 'Ja pier... wszystko w porządku, Carly? '''Carly: '''Tak, zabawna była ta stłuczka. '''David: '''Może i zabawna, ale zajmiemy ostatnie miejsce i nas wyeliminują! ''Wysiadają z samochodu '''David: '''Max!? Lightning!? '''Lightning: '''Po co to zrobiliście, idioci!? '''Max: '''To pewnie twoja wina, mówiłem, że jesteś beznadziejnym kierowcą! '''David: Z mojej winy raczej to było. Co teraz z tym robimy? Lightning: '''Zwypadkowałeś auto Lightning'a! Wezwijmy policję. '''Scott i Stephanie Stephanie: 'Gdzie jesteśmy? '''Scott: '''No chyba... to znaczy... ''Stephanie zatrzymuje się na parkingu 'Stephanie: '''Wysiadaj! '''Scott: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Stephanie: '''Jesteśmy przed stacją metra, tu jest mapa, wreszcie sama się czegoś dowiem. '''Scott: '''Musieliśmy tu przyjść? Jest strasznie zimno i jestem cały mokry od deszczu! '''Stephanie: '''Wiem, gdzie jechać, wracajmy do auta! '''Scott: '''Mandat za parkowanie dostaliśmy! Mogliśmy jechać. ''Nie mogą otworzyć drzwi '''Scott: '''Gdzie masz kluczyki? '''Stephanie: '''W samochodzie zostawiłam. Gdybyś powiedział, gdzie jedziemy, nie byłoby teraz problemu! '''Jen i Roxanne Jen: '''Ani trochę mi nie pomagałaś, ale dojechaliśmy. '''Roxanne: Pewnie ostatnie miejsce zajmiemy. Wysiadają z auta na mecie (Stadion Narodowy) Chris: 'Wygraliście ten odcinek! Byłem pewny, że Scott i Stephanie wygrają, no bo wiadomo - jedyni normalni, ale to dobrze, że sprawiacie niespodzianki w tym programie. '''Jen&Roxanne: '''Yay! Wygraliśmy! ''(przytulają się) '''Roxanne: '''Nie jesteś aż takim plastikiem, jak mówiłam. '''Jen: '''A ty nie jesteś aż taka wredna. Chyba, że ci się telefon zabierze. '''Chris: '''Tak, świetnie, chodźcie ze mną oglądać zmagania reszty zawodników. '''Carly i David oraz Max i Lightning David: '''Chyba da się nimi jeszcze jechać. '''Lightning: '''Raczej tak. Nie zemszczę się na was i nie wezwę policji, jeżeli... zabierzesz ode mnie Max'a. '''Max: '''Co!? '''David: '''Jak? '''Lightning: '''Lightning odda ci Max'a i zabierze Carly, wtedy będzie po równo... chyba. '''David: '''Dobra. '''David (PZ): ''(płacze) Dlaczego zaaabraaał mi Caaarly? Nienawidzę Lightninga! ''Lightning wpycha Carly do swojego auta i odjeżdża Max: '''Jedź! Co czekasz, idioto!? '''David: '''Zamknij się, mam cię gdzieś. '''Scott i Stephanie Scott: 'Co teraz robimy? '''Stephanie: '''Nie wiem! ''(płacze i przytula się do Scott'a) 'Scott: '''To moja wina, przepraszam. Mogłem ci przypomnieć o kluczyku, który zostawiłaś w samochodzie. '''Stephanie: '''Jest mi tak zimno i smutno. ''(coraz bardziej płacze) '''Scott: Nie możemy tu stać i czekać, bo inne drużyny nas dogonią. Stephanie: 'Nie musimy zwyczajnie stać i czekać. ''(całują się) 'Scott: '''Nie chcę przestawać. ''(dalej się całują) 'Stephanie: '''Już wiem, co zrobić! Wybijmy szyby i wejdźmy do auta. '''Scott: '''Rozwalanie szyb! To znaczy... trzymajmy się twojego planu. ''Wchodzą przez stłuczone szyby do środka, Scott ledwo się zmieścił '''Stephanie: '''Nie trzymamy się przepisów! Jesteśmy na ostatnim miejscu, a wciąż mamy szanse wyprzedzić dwie drużyny! ''Wszystkie trzy drużyny przyspieszają, by nie odpaść (ostatnia drużyna odpadnie)'' '''Max i David Max: '''Jedź, debilu! Jedź! '''David: '''Przeszkadzasz mi! Włącz sobie radio, czy coś... '''Carly i Lightning Carly: '''Szybciej! Wygraj, wjeżdżając we wszystkie znaki! '''Lightning: '''Jadę ponad setkę na ograniczeniu 50 km/h. Zęby ci odpadną przy tak szybkiej prędkości. '''Scott i Stephanie Scott: '''Świetnie wyprzedzasz te babcie autobusowe. '''Stephanie: '''Nie możesz mnie krytykować? To dodaje mi motywacji. '''Meta Chris: 'Drugie miejsce dla Lightning'a i Carly! '''Lightning: '''Ten program jest przeciwko Lightningowi! Przecież pierwszy byłem! '''Chris: '''Razem z Carly. '''Lightning: '''Z kim? ''Na metę docierają Scott i Stephanie, a w tył na pełnej prędkości wieżdżają w nich Max i David '''1. '''Roxanne i Jen '''2. '''Lightning i Carly '''3. Scott i Stephanie 4. Max i David 'David: '''Nie chcę teraz odpadać! Carly wróciła, a ja mam się już żegnać z programem? '''Chris: '''I nie odpadniesz. '''Stephanie: '''Jak to? Przecież przegrał! Wyrzucić go! '''Chris: '''Cicho tam być! Carly i Max zamienili się bez pozwolenia drużynami. '''Max: '''Chyba nie dyskwalifikacja? '''Chris (przez megafon do uszu Max'a): '''Dyskwalifikacja! Ciebie i Carly! Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Chris: '''Max i Carly złamali podstawową zasadę programu. Będą musieli pożegnać się z programem. '''David: '''Lightning zadecydował o tej zamianie drużyn! '''Stephanie: '''David musi zostać wyeliminowany! Przecież do mety dotarł jako ostatni. '''Scott: '''Eliminacja dla David'a! To on zgodnie z zasadami programu powinien odpaść. '''Lightning: '''Max i David próbowali zablokować program i czekać, co zrobią Scott i Stephanie! Tak nie może być! Wszyscy jesteście oszustami! '''Chris: '''Zamknijcie się! Nic nie zmienicie - Max i Carly żegnają się z programem. '''David: '''Bardzo cię kocham ''(płacze) 'Carly: '''Będę bardzo tęsknić. ''(płacze i zaczyna go całować) 'David: '''Będziesz moją dziewczyną po raz trzeci? '''Carly: '''Oczywiście, że będę. ''(znowu się całują) Chris wystrzela zdyskwalifikowaną dwójkę '''Max i Carly: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Robi się ciekawie! Czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Rywalizacji w Trasie!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Rywalizacja w Trasie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503